Uninvited Guests
by sky-rainbower
Summary: the akatsuki have moved into to a new base, but do they really know what they've gotten themselves into?


Uninvited Guests

Kia was 16 and lived about 2 miles away from konoha. Kia sat in the living room. She always sat on the floor with her back leaning on something. Kia was drawing, as usual, when Crystal came in. Crystal and Kia had lived together for years and were the best of friends. Crystal was 2 years older than Kia; she had always hated every thing to do with war or fighting and even the ninja academy. She believed that children should not have to fight for past mistakes, but Crystal wasn't one to waste money, that's for sure. And she loved lecturing Kia on peace, wars and the like.

Crystal: what you doing?

Kia: drawing

Crystal: cool. What you drawing?

Kia: just some new weaponry

Crystal: awesome!

Kia: (_what the..._) what the hell, I thought you hated this sort of stuff?

Crystal: well...I kinda...uhh...

Kia: *sigh* what did you do?

Crystal: well...you know that we have a free room in the basement

Kia: yeah

Crystal: I found someone to stay here for a while

Kia: that's great. Do I know them?

Crystal: well, yes and no

Kia: ok I'm confused; give me a clue (_I really hate mind games_)

Crystal: you know them but you've never meet

Kia: I give up, tell me

Crystal: *puts on an innocent face* ok...

Kia: (_this can't be good_)

Crystal: it's a few of the akatsuki

Kia: WHAT!

Kia's scream cracked the living room window and startled the birds outside. The pencil in Kia's hand snapped.

Kia: do you realize who they are? They're S class criminals and they're on top of every village's wanted list!

Crystal: geez, calm down. You'll give yourself a heart attack.

Crystal was the only person who could calm Kia down when she really got wound up. Kia breathed slowly for a moment, trying to bring her heart rate down.

Kia: yeah you're probably right

Crystal: aren't I always? Anyway we're getting heaps of cash out f this

Kia: (_same old Crystal_) is that all you think about?

Crystal: no. but seriously it's twice what we asked for originally plus utilities.

Kia: (_damn_. _That's not too bad_)

Somebody knocked at the door.

Crystal: that must be them

Kia: oh wonderful (_great, I have to be in the same house as them this early. I haven't even had a chance to prepare the house yet_)

Crystal opened the door, revealing 2 people. One wore a mask and had black hair, while the other resembled a plant and was half white and the other half black. But both were wearing casual clothing. Kia recognized both of them straight away, Tobi and Zetsu, there was no mistaking it.

Tobi: hi

Zetsu: are you sure you got the right house?** Yeah cuz otherwise your dead.**

Tobi: yep I'm sure

Crystal: hello, come in

Tobi: see it's the right house

Crystal: well I'm Crystal and my room mate's Kia

Kia's phone beeped.

Kia: I got to go. See you later

Crystal: ok, bye

Kia pushed past Tobi and Zetsu, closing the door behind her.

Crystal: come on I'll show you around

Kia ran down a track toward konoha's gate. Izumo and Kotetsu were sitting at the gate.

Kotetsu: haven't seen you in a while

Kia: yeah I know. Don't really get a lot of time for myself nowadays.

Izumo: you here for business

Kia: unfortunately yes

Izumo: I don't see why you still do it

Kia: cuz I'm the only one that will

Izumo: guess your right

Kia: I'll be coming though later

Izumo: ok bye

Kotetsu: bye

Kia: cya

Kia ran through the streets, weaving her way though the crowds. But when people realized it was her they just stared and whispered to there friends. Kia rolled her eyes and kept going. If she didn't hurry she was going to be late. Maybe she should have lived in konoha, that way maybe she wouldn't be living with her new guests.

Kia: (_argh! I'm gonna be in hell trouble if Tsunade knows I'm late_)

Kia skidded on the dirt as she turned the corner. Finally the academy was in sight. Unfortunately the academy class had dismissed and the path was full of students. Kia looked for another way around, the roof. She grabbed onto a tree branch and swung across onto the roof. Some of the children saw her running along the roof and cheered with excitement.

Iruka: Kia what have I told you about running on the roof!

Kia: sorry Iruka. I'm late

Iruka: that's not a good enough excuse

Kia had already jumped down from the roof and was in front of the door. Before she had even reached for the handle the door opened. Tsunade was standing inside.

Tsunade: you're late

Kia: yeah sorry

Tsunade: well you'll have to hurry. Shizune sort out _him_.

Shizune: hai

Shizune left the room and left Tsunade and Kia in the same room.

Tsunade: and Kia...

Kia: yes

Tsunade: don't let the children see you

Kia: I know, I know

Tsunade: what!

Kia: uhh...nothing

An awkward silence was broken when Shizune entered the room. Next to her was a man who had been arrested and now was considered too dangerous to be contained. He had explosive tags on him in case he decided to run for it.

Tsunade: right then. Dismissed!

Kia: hai

Kia took the man from Shizune and walked him out the back door.

Later that night after Kia had finished her job, she walked down the street passing the ramen restaurant. It was tempting but her problem at home was more important. Biting her lip, she walked on out the gate. Kotetsu was asleep and Izumo was about to shut the gate.

Izumo: long day

Kia: like you can't imagine

Izumo: don't think I ever could

Kia: not many people can. Anyway I'll cya later

Izumo: yeah bye

Izumo shut the gate as Kia left. By the time she got home she was too tired to do anything. But she still put up seals on all the doors, windows and any other way out. Now she'd know if someone tried to leave. She went and got changed in her bedroom. Her stomach rumbled.

Kia: maybe I should've had some ramen

Crystal: we got some in the cupboard

Kia: Crystal you're a life saver

Crystal: I know. Well I'm having a shower

Kia walked towards the kitchen.

Kia: (_well at least there are only 2, I should be able to handle them_) hey where'd you lot come from?

Kia was greeted by 4 guys sitting on her couch. A blonde guy (Deidara), Tobi, a blue shark looking guy (Kisame) and a red head that had fallen asleep (Sasori).

Tobi: they came late cuz of the poli...traffic. Right?

Kia: ok? So where's Zetsu?

Deidara: helping the others unpack, un

Kia: what other?

Deidara: Hidan and Itachi, un

Kia: wait...so there's 7 of you

Deidara: yeah, un

Kia: CRYSTAL!

Kia stormed off into Crystal's room, slamming the door behind her. Crystal had a towel wrapped her.

Crystal: what? I was about to have a shower

Kia: we need to talk. Now!

Crystal: about what?

Kia: how the hell are we going to handle 7 of them?

Crystal: oh...that

Kia: yeah that!

Crystal: don't worry. I made them sign a contract.

Kia: you really think that's going to work

Crystal: yeah

Kia: (_then why don't I feel any safer_) well I'm still gonna try the library tomorrow

Crystal: kay, so can I have my shower now?

Kia: yeah

Kia walked back though the living to find all 7 watching TV. Kia walked behind the couch and into the kitchen. Something seemed wrong, different. Kia turned around, and Tobi was standing about 2cm away from her.

Kia: fu-

Tobi: hi

Kia: dude, don't do that

Tobi: huh

Kia: never mind

Tobi: hehe Tobi's a good boy

Kia: were you dropped on your head as a child?

Deidara: no but he was defiantly dropped on his head as an adult, un

Tobi: that's mean

Zetsu: **but true**

Kia: it's probably true for all of you

Tobi: yeah

Hidan: Tobi are you fucking stupid?

Tobi: huh?

Kia: that includes you

Tobi: oh...meanie

Kia: it's gonna be a long night

Kia turned on the radio and put it up loud. the kettle whistled and Kia poured the boiling water into a pot of instant ramen.

Itachi: turn it down!

Kia: why?

Itachi: we're watching something

Kia: yeah so, I'm listening to something

Deidara: I thought you said she was nice, un

Tobi: her friend is

Kia: hey it's my house so deal with it

Itachi: so we're guests

Kia: but not mine, you're only here because Crystal let you

Kia sat in an arm chair and stole the remote. she turned down the TV, putting on the subtitles and took a mouth full of ramen.

Hidan: fuck! what's this? reading? shit

Kisame: it's better then nothing

'bad romance' played on the radio and Kia sang along. the loud music woke up Sasori, who had been sleeping since earlier.

Sasori: weren't we watching a movie?

Deidara: we still are, un

Sasori: so why is the radio on?

Itachi: her fault

Kia: hi

Sasori: whatever. it's too late for this

Sasori went down to the basement. Kia continued listening to the radio and ate some more ramen.

Deidara: so you own the house, un?

Kia: yep. I bought it and I pay the bills

Hidan: how? you don't work

Kia: who told you that?

Hidan: the other chick

Kia: Crystal?

Crystal: yeah

Kia: stop telling people I don't work

Crystal: well I wish you didn't

Kia: just cuz you don't agree with what I do doesn't mean I don't do anything

Crystal: fine

Itachi: so what do you do?

Kia: nothing really. just get called to do things every now and then

Deidara: so you're a leaf shinobi

Kia: yeah kinda

Kia put down the bowl of ramen. Crystal came out of her bedroom and went into the kitchen.

Crystal: and a special jonin and-

Kia: you gonna give them my life history while your at it

Crystal emerged from the kitchen with a cup of tea.

Crystal: well it starts on December 25th when Kia's parents meet at while Kia's dad was working. they grow to become good friends and then-

Kia: Crystal! don't!

Crystal: but it's a good story

Itachi: wait how do you know that much

Crystal: it's a novel

Deidara: what, un?

Kia: my mum's a writer, her first novel just happened to be about my birth. unfortunately it sold pretty well

The guys cracked up and Deidara actually fell of his chair.

Kia: yeah, yeah. Laugh it up

Itachi: we will

Crystal: well the jokes on you cuz it made Kia quite popular

Hidan: what the fuck!

Crystal: oi! no swearing!

Zetsu: seriously. **how can something so embarrassing make you popular?**

Kia: not many kids have novels written about them, but my new job ruined that reputation

Kisame: what job do you have?

Kia: you really wanna know

Deidara: just tell us, un

Kia: fine. I'm konoha's executioner

Hidan: you mean with the black hood and shit

crystal: oi

Kia: give up Crystal, he's a lost cause. and no I don't wear a black hood and or anything like that. I just kill criminal who are too dangerous to have in the village.

Itachi: heh, you mean like us?

Kia: yep, exactly.

Tobi: huh?

Kia: as soon as the hokage tells me to kill you. I will.

Crystal: that's why I told you that you might wanna add that in the contract

Kisame: I thought you were kidding

Kia: add what?

Crystal: *puts on an innocent face* uhh…you may wanna read the contract

Kia: why? (_what did she put in there?_)

It started raining as Kia took the contract into her room and read though it. The first half was Crystal's side of the agreement and the second half was the akatsuki's side. As she read it she found a sentence which stated "while the guest live in the residents house, they are safe from attack by either of the resident and vise versa with the guests attacking the residents. This way both parties are safe." and at the bottom it had only Crystal's signature and the akatsuki's. This meant that Crystal was fully responsible. Kia stormed out.

Kia: shit! what the fucking hell is this! do you know what the hell will happen to us if the village finds out now!

Crystal: calm down Kia

Kia: I will not! I'm not fucking kidding! I swear! Do you know what will happen when they see your signature on this? This is classed as treason! And they'll make me deal the punishment! I'll have no choice!

Crystal put her hand on Kia's shoulder, but Kia pushed it away. She stormed off outside and slammed several doors on the way. Kia ran toward a lake in the forest.

Kisame: what was that about?

Crystal: she read the contract

Hidan: so

Crystal: well if anyone found out about the contract then my signature would make me a criminal

Deidara: then what she yelling about? it not like she'll get in trouble, un

Itachi: she may not get in trouble but her job could prove… _difficult_

Crystal: she's just worried about me

Tobi: she needs a hug

Crystal: best to leave her for now, or she might accidently kill you

Tobi: scary

Crystal: could you lot do me a favor, just be nice to her. I know she acts cold but she's the one who's allowing you to stay here. She could've kicked you out, but she didn't so cut her a little slack.

Kia arrived at the lake and slammed her hands on the water. The water was forced away by Kia's charka. Kia stepped forward and the water drained away from her feet. She sat in the middle of the lake and placed her hands on the floor. The lake raised into the air, high enough that it could be seen from konoha.

Zetsu: is that lake floating?** no shit Sherlock**

Tobi: cool it's a flying lake

Then the water dropped, Kia still under it. Crystal looked out the window and saw the mass of water dropping out the sky.

Crystal: crap!

Itachi: what?

Crystal: no time!

Crystal grabbed a coat and opened the door. Itachi, Deidara, Kisame and Tobi followed Crystal. Crystal ran towards the lake, which was still falling. They slid on the wet ground, but kept going.

Itachi: what's happening?  
Crystal: I'm not sure

They got to lake as the last drops of water settled.

Crystal: Kia! Kia where are you!  
Deidara: Kia lifted the lake, un

Tobi: she's a magician

Crystal spotted Kia's headband on the water and so did Itachi.

Itachi: don't tell me she's under the lake

Crystal: ...

Kisame: how long can she hold her breath?

Crystal: please...please...just come up... I have to get her

Itachi: wait, you can't swim that far

Crystal: I can't swim at all but I have to try

Crystal tried to get in the lake but was held back by Deidara and Tobi.

Crystal: let go! I have to get her

Itachi: Kisame!

Kisame: I got it

Kisame jumped in the water. Kia was lying at the bottom; Kisame grabbed her and pulled her to the surface. They both emerged from the water, Kia was half conscious. Crystal fell to the floor and gave a sigh of relief. Kisame pulled her back to shore and Itachi helped him get Kia onto the bank. Kia coughed and Crystal pushed Kia's pressure point behind her ear. Kia coughed up a lot of the water she had swallowed. Kia shoulder had been dislocated and she tried to put it back in.

Crystal: just leave it Kia. we'll sort it out later

Kia: I can do it

Her shoulder made a loud click when she popped it back in place. Kia stood up and stumbled forward.

Crystal: stop! let me help Kia

Crystal used her medical jutsu on Kia's shoulder and then her lungs. She put the coat around Kia. Kia stood up again and walked back towards the house. Crystal and the guys followed. Kia stumbled a couple of times.

Kisame: is she ok?

Crystal: I don't know

Itachi: what was that?

Crystal: when Kia get's really upset or angry her body builds up a large amount of charka. Kia then has to vent it somehow; sometimes she transfers it into the lake. Problem is when she runs low on charka the lake falls, like today. Usually she gets out, but today she used a lot of charka at work. This has happen once before but she came up and swam out. This time she almost drowned. I don't know how she's handling it.

Tobi: awww she defiantly needs a hug

Tobi went to hug Kia, but she kept walking. When Tobi put his hand out and touched her back, it was so cold it felt like it was burning his hand. Kia was mumberling, as Crystal got closer she recognized the song. It was one Kia had sung when she was little. It was one she had written herself when her dad died. It was a bad sign. Kia walked straight through the house without even thinking and opened the front door. It was still raining and the wind had picked up. Rain battered against Kia's face, washing away the tears in her eyes. She sat in the door way. Crystal stood in the living room, keeping an eye on Kia.

Hidan: did you go for a swim Kisame?

Itachi: this isn't a joke Hidan

Hidan: sorry for trying to lighten the mood

Deidara: you think it's ok to leave her there, un

Crystal: well it's not like she's going to move anytime soon

Tobi: you say that a lot

Crystal: what?

Tobi: 'well'

Crystal: oh, yeah it's an old habit

Kia: old habits die hard

Tobi: it's cute just like Deidara sempai's 'un'

Deidara: Tobi! criminals don't find things cute, un

Kia: says you. I've meet lots of criminals who find things 'cute', they just don't tell anyone

Hidan: pansies

Kia: I wouldn't say that Hidan. even you do

Hidan: what? no I don't

Kia: yeah you do. Depo quotes

Kisame: what?

Crystal: depressing love quotes

Tobi: hehe Hidan's a softie

Hidan: no I'm not!

Kia stood up and threw her coat on a table. she walked off into her room.

Hidan: did you guys see Sasori?

Itachi: no, why?

Hidan: well he came up to see what the racket was about. so I told you lot went down to the lake and he said he was going to see what was going on.

Crystal: so he followed us to the lake

Hidan: pretty much

Kia: anyone seen my headband?

Deidara: wasn't it on the lake when we found you, un?

Kia poked her head around the wall.

Kia: you better be kidding

Deidara: no I'm serious, un

Kia: I'm going to go get it

Crystal: no Kia, you'll get sick if you go out their again

Itachi: you can get a new one

Kia: no I can't. it was my dad's. I have to get it back, no matter what

Kia walked towards the back door. Sasori opened the door as she walked out and Kia almost collided with him.

Sasori: what happened down there?

Kisame: we'll tell you later

Sasori: well I went down there and found this on the water

Sasori held out Kia's headband. Kia ran her hand over the metal plate, there was no doubt about it was Kia's. Sasori handed it to Kia and walked to the couch. Kia tied it around her neck. Crystal watched Kia silently from the other side of the room.

Tobi: hehe you wear it like Hidan

Kia: what?

Tobi: Hidan wears it around his neck too

Kia: yeah but he doesn't have the same headband or gloves

Deidara: you have leaf village gloves, un

Kia: yeah. they cover my wrists

Itachi: what's wrong with them?

Kia: they're too boney

Kisame: where?

Kia: oi, when I say they're too boney you're not meant to look

Kia went over to her desk in the corner of the living room and pulled out her gloves from a draw. The gloves only just covered her wrists. Kia walked into the kitchen ending the conversation. She could hear them going down into the basement.

Crystal: are you sure you're ok?

Kia: well I'm not going to break down in front of them

Crystal: wait, so it that a yes or a no

Kia: I mean what I say and-

Crystal: say what you mean. I know that

Kia didn't answer, allowing an awkward silence to fill the kitchen.

Crystal: well I guess I'll go to bed then

Kia waited till she heard the door shut before she collapsed on the floor. Her eyes filled with tears and bloodshot. Kia dragged herself up and stared out the window, toward the lake. The lake which had almost become her grave. Her mind went blank, only the picture of the lake remained. She had to forget that moment, just like she had done before. Kia pulled opened one of the kitchen draws. Inside there were an abundance of cutlery. Kia runs her hand along the cutlery till she came to one in particular. She pulled a knife out and brought it to her arm. Each cut helped her forget, her memories were replaced by pain. When Kia couldn't take anymore she ran her arm under the tap. The water washed away the blood and stung like hell. The blood was warm against her flesh as it was washed off her arm turned cold. Kia stumbled though the kitchen into the living room. She sat on the couch, curled up in a ball, and stared out the window.


End file.
